


Broncos Game

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Series: Tumblr One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: tumblr prompts made me do it.





	

“Come on!!” Dean shouted above the crowd as his team fumbled the ball on the 10-yard line. This game was going to shit.  _ There goes 50 bucks _ . Nothing was more annoying than listening to Sam gloat. Good thing the giant lug was buying beer during that last play.  _ I'm never gonna live this down. _

 

Castiel sat with his Slurpee tucked between his knees. He tried to ignore the glares balthazar was bringing them. His boyfriend was talking loudly into his cell. Castiel had no idea who he was talking to... all he knew is that these tickets that he bought from them were wasted if Balth didn't watch the game….

 

Dean watched the jumbotron. The kiss cam was going to different people, some pecking soft kisses and others full on making out. The camera stopped on a very attractive head of dark messy hair, catching his attention. The man’s whole demeanor perked up as he tapped his partner on the arm. His partner shook him off, irritated and on the phone. The screen continued to show couples all happy together and then it landed back on the sexy man and his ignoramus boyfriend. He hit his boyfriend harder on the arm and pointed. An argument ensued. The screen flicked away from them once more and Dean began to hear shouting. He looked down a couple rows to see that the sexy man was sitting below him! He stood walking to the edge of his row right as Sam got back. “Where you going, Dean?”

 

“Business.” He replied and took the few steps down the aisle. When he came upon the couple again, the jumbotron showcased all three of them. Dean could now see striking blue eyes that were sad and upset as he tried his hardest to get his boyfriend’s attention. Dean couldn't take it. He stepped to them and took the Slurpee out of the sexy man's hand leaving him stunned. Dean dumped the Slurpee on the blonde idiots head, coating his hair and phone. “You don't deserve him.”

 

All of a sudden, Castiel was in a bridal carry and being taken up the aisle steps with the entire arena cheering. Balthazar looked pissed but the man carrying him was so pretty. He was otherworldly with his jade green eyes and his beautiful freckles that covered his face, what Castiel could see of his chest. They entered the stadiums' walkways, where the food, shops, and drinks were. The beautiful stranger set him on his feet and his hand shot behind his neck nervously. “You're so handsome… you deserve so much better than that jerk. I know that was a little forward, but I couldn't stand to see it any longer.”

 

“Um… thank you, Balthazar isn't that bad…. He's just been distant lately…. I think there's someone else.”

 

“You deserve to be someone's only. He's the stupidest human alive if he thinks he can find someone better than you.” Their eyes locked and electricity shot down dean’s spine. Castiel smiled, blushing a deep shade of red.

 

“Thank you. You wanna get outta here?” Dean smiled and laced his fingers with Castiel's. How did he ever get so lucky?


End file.
